


face the truth in this moment, babe

by riipple



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, yeah that's prolly it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riipple/pseuds/riipple
Summary: An observation from Chenle's eyes: Jisung doesn't act naive, he's just dumb.(Or- a twist to your very cliche superhero AU)
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	face the truth in this moment, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 3 days in the middle of exam week and I didn't like it but ive written too much to give up
> 
> yeah inspired by Chenji's This and That when chenle says Jisung isn't acting cute(?) he's just dumb-  
> the title's from Superhuman (nct127)

Chenle trudges into his shared apartment, pressing an ice pack into his face. It was given to him from Kun, who told him, with an extremely exasperated sigh, to take care of himself. 

_ "I can't help it, ge! I'm a superhero!"  _ He had told Kun jokingly in the medbay earlier.

With a start, he notices that the TV they had in the living room was turned on, the bright screen illuminating the dark space. He removes his shoes beside the shoe rack and tiptoes inside. 

He's met with the sight of Jisung, snuggled into the corner of the plush sofa, dozing off as the News channel played in the background.  _ That's… so cute,  _ Chenle thinks.

"Chenle? You're back?" Jisung asks groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. You still haven't gone to bed?" Chenle replies, the plastic crinkling against his face. 

"Was waiting for you," Jisung says, and Chenle's heart skips a beat. "Wait, did you hurt yourself?" Jisung seemed to finally notice the ice pack cradled against Chenle's cheek. 

"I- it's no big deal, Ji," Chenle stammers, "Just, something happened at work," He says. It's not entirely false. 

"Oh, yeah, I saw it on the news just now. There was an attack at the company, right?" Jisung squints at the bright screen, "I was worried something bad happened to you, but at least Bit saved the day, right?" 

Chenle laughs awkwardly. It's not like  _ he's  _ Bit, the light-ribbon wielding superhero who just stopped an attack literally an hour ago, definitely not. 

"You sure you're not hurt?" Jisung insists. 

Chenle rolls his eyes, "Yes, yes, I'm not hurt,"

Jisung hums doubtfully. 

"Go to sleep, Ji," Chenle puts down the ice packet, "Look, I'm fine!" 

"Okay, then," Jisung stands up, walking to his room, then pauses halfway. "Are you sure—"

_ "Yes,"  _ Chenle groans. He hears Jisung's giggles before the bedroom door clicks shut. 

🌫️

_ Where is my uniform holy shit, I think I lost it, Kun is going to kill me—  _ Chenle rummages through his closet, trying to find his hero uniform. 

He swears he left it in there, just— where the hell was it? Combing a hand through his hair, he sighs. He's about to look under the bed when a certain someone interrupts him.

"Uh, hey, Lele, are you looking for this?" Jisung stands at the doorway, holding a very familiar piece of cloth. 

Chenle immediately scrambles to snatch it away from Jisung's hands, chucking it into the closet and slamming its doors shut. 

" _ Where _ did you get that?" Chenle leans his back onto the closet, feigning ignorance.  _ If he finds out I'm a superhero, will Kun murder me? Oh shit. _

"I was looking for extra laundry you didn't put in the basket, and I found that laying on the floor," Jisung gestures around his room. Oh, right. He knew there was something off. All the clothes strewn across the room were missing. 

"Wait, why were you doing laundry today? I thought it was my turn this week," Chenle squints his eyes suspiciously. Jisung blushes.

"I- I just felt like it?" He stutters, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Who is this and what have you done to my Jisung!" Chenle laments jokingly, while Jisung gets even redder than before. 

"Anyways, shoo, I have to go to work," He pushes Jisung out into the hallway. 

"Okay, Okay, I just didn't know you did cosplay, though, cute." Jisung mumbles.

Chenle scoffs in retaliation.  _ He thinks I do cosplay?  _ He's never felt so glad that Jisung was this oblivious.  _ Wait, did he just call me CUTE? _

🌫️

"Yo, Sung, I bet you can't stuff 15 marshmallows into your mouth," Chenle had said 10 minutes ago.

"Oh, bet," Jisung replied, and here they are, sitting in the mall's McDonald's, stuffing freshly bought marshmallows into their mouths like the dumbasses they are. 

An empty marshmallow bag sits in between the two of them, with Chenle's arms sprawled on the table. 

"I am," Jisung starts, voice albeit muffled, "never going to trust you ever again," 

Chenle snorts, mouth equally filled with marshmallows. 

Then there's a sound of an explosion, blowing the glass windows of the mall into smithereens. The both of them look up in alarm, peering outside of the shop.

"I think we should go?" Jisung says nervously. He picks at the edge of Chenle's sleeve, tugging it. 

"Uh, hold on," Chenle's brows furrow. He pulls out his phone.

  
  


**IM 🔊 SO 🔊 SUPER 🔊 EY 🔊**

_ bitch _ : THERES A VILLAIN AT WESTHILL MALL

_ bitch _ : CAN SOMEONE H E L P??

_channiechanniehaechannie_ : chenle????? you're literally a superhero

_ channiechanniehaechannie _ : go help yourself

_ bitch _ : IM OFF DUTY PLS

_moonmin_ : lmao

_ qiankun _ : Chenle…. Please…….

_ qiankun _ : Jaemin said he's coming over

_ bitch: _ JAEMIN THANK YOU ILY 

_ moonmin _ : lies the only person you love is park jisung I have receipts

_ bitch:  _ RENJUN STFU

_ channiechanniehaechannie _ : tea

  
  


Chenle switches off his phone with a sigh. Jisung's still looking back and forth between the approaching villain and him. 

"If I'm not wrong, there's probably someone coming later? But I think you should go back first," Chenle lightly pushes Jisung towards the emergency exit. 

"Wait, but what about you? Where are you going to go?" Jisung tilts his head. 

"I- I forgot something in the restroom, I gotta go get it," Chenle smiles tightly at Jisung

"You didn't even go to the restroom once?" He pauses to think, "You know what, just go, but call me once you're done!"

"Okay! Stay safe, uh?" 

"You too! If you die, I'm taking your bank account," 

"You would  _ never! _ " Chenle clutches his chest dramatically. 

"I would!" Jisung sticks his tongue out at him. Chenle retaliates by doing the same. 

It's only when Jisung turns his back on him, then do his ribbons of light envelope him, turning him into the well-known superhero, Bit. 

-

The keys jingle as he unlocks the door. Once the door opens, he's immediately greeted by Jisung, who runs up to him.

"Where were you? I tried calling you so many times, I thought something had happened because you never picked up, oh my god," Jisung rambles worriedly. 

Chenle opens his mouth when he's interrupted by Jisung again, "Are you hurt? Nothing happened?" 

Chenle lets out a soft chuckle, "Yeah, I'm fine. Something popped up at work and it was really important, I forgot to call you back, sorry," 

Jisung sighs in relief, "Okay, when you get into the kitchen, don't be surprised, okay?"

"Um, yeah," Chenle mutters, confused, before he finally smells the scent of smoke wafting through the air. 

_ "Park Jisung!" _

🌫️

With light-footed hops, he reaches the crime scene. The building— a corporate office where Chenle recognises is where Jisung's having his internship, but that's not important, because the villain's still there, waiting— has a huge chunk blown out of it, and it's a miracle it's still standing. Chenle skids to a halt, his ribbons of light fluttering behind him.  _ That's so weird. Why is he waiting? _

Donghyuck— also known as Haechan— catches up with him, squinting into the building's lobby, where the villain was. The glass walls of the lobby was shattered previously, by the villain, or so they assume.

"Ah. He's got hostages with him," Donghyuck comments. 

"That's just ten times harder now," Chenle groans, dropping down to a squat, observing the scene. 

The voice from his earpiece crackles, "The police are arriving in 2 minutes. Try to negotiate with him, first." 

"You think I don't know that?" Donghyuck scoffs, "It's literally the first thing we learn,"

Chenle can make out the telltale sign of Renjun's rebuttal when he notices the villain staring right at them.

"Uh, guys? He's looking at us," Chenle interrupts, "Haechan, I think you should go talk to him," 

"Fine! Fine, I'll go," Donghyuck stalks over to the villain, trying to engage in a conversation. Chenle sees Donghyuck's animated gestures, but by the look of the villain's face, it doesn't seem well. 

The villain sends out blasts of lightning from his hands, and, oh yeah, it's _ not _ going well.

"Le, you know what to do," Renjun's voice comes up through the earpiece. Making a sound of acknowledgement, he sneaks behind some cars to get to the building. 

Crouched behind a car, he sends a ribbon of light towards the hostages. It wraps around a group of them, and he tugs them back to his spot. He hopes Donghyuck's fire show can distract the villain for a while. 

The group— three of them, stare at Chenle in shock and amazement. 

"Are you really Bit?" one of them asks.

"Yeah," He replies absentmindedly, "Wait here, the police are arriving soon," 

He hauls another group of hostages back, but it seems as if the villain has noticed him. An electric charge is sent right at his face. He dodges.

_ Ah, there's no use holding back, now, _ Chenle thinks, lopsided smile gracing his face. He jumps over the car and sends a few ribbons to wrap around the villain. 

With a grunt, he tightens the ribbons telepathically, apprehending the villain so Donghyuck could knock him out. And knock him out he did. 

He approaches the hostages, glancing at them one by one. He takes a double take when he sees Jisung in the middle of the crowd, clueless and worried.

He sighs. At least Jisung was safe. 

-

"Lele! You won't believe what happened at work earlier!" Jisung approaches him in the kitchen, eyes sparkly, just like how they were when he got excited over something.

Chenle smiles fondly, "What happened?" He pulls a small tub of yoghurt from the fridge.

"So there was some villain, and he blew up like, half the building, and I was a  _ hostage _ , I was honestly, so scared?" He rambles on.

"But then Haechan and Bit came and  _ holy shit _ , they were so cool!" 

Chenle hides a smile behind the yoghurt tub. "And then?" He prompts.

"Well, they basically saved the day. Bit used his ribbon things to grab one group while Haechan was distracting the villain." Jisung explains further.

"Mmm, that's good to know," Chenle remarks. And if his mood was unusually good that day, no one needed to know why.

🌫️

  
  


**IM 🔊 SO 🔊 SUPER 🔊 EY 🔊**

_ channiechanniehaechannie: _ we've just got a new piece of news!! 

_ channiechanniehaechannie:  _ this regards you chenle watch out for loverboy

_ bitch: _ ????????

_ channiechanniehaechannie: _ SO i was SAYING

_ channiechanniehaechannie: _ i think hadyn's gonna kidnap jisung ngl 

_ bitch: _ wtf??? ??????? 

_ bitch: _ HADYN???? nah fam NOT on my watch

_ bitch: _ how'd you know this anyway

_ channiechanniehaechannie:  _ a magician never reveals his secrets

_ moonmin:  _ he straight up asked one of hadyn's henchmen

_ bitch:  _ inch arresting

_ channiechanniehaechannie:  _ you better watch out, renjun

_ moonmin _ : you dont scare me bitch

_ moonmin:  _ are you going to fight me or are you going to flee like the coward you are?

_ bitch: _ ,,,,,yikes,, imma yeet outta here,,,,,,

"Chenle, what'd you want to order?" Jisung shakes Chenle's arm, trying to get his attention. 

"Uhh, caramel macchiato," Chenle looks up, pocketing his phone. 

"Okay, wait here, I'll go order," Jisung walks up to the counter, waiting in line.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a suspicious looking man eyeing Jisung behind a wall. He tenses immediately, observing his every move.  _ They're going for him immediately? What if he gets hurt, oh no, _

He looks between the man and Jisung, jaw set. Focusing light energy at one point of his fingertips, he shoots a blast at the man. It pierces through his shoulder, causing him to stumble. 

After watching the man slink back into the shadows, he hurriedly pulls out his phone.

**IM 🔊 SO 🔊 SUPER 🔊 EY 🔊**

_ channiechanniehaechannie: _ OH YOU WANNA KISS ME SO BAD HUH?

_ moonmin:  _ SO WHAT IF I DO, BASTARD BOY?????

_ bitch:  _ im gonna

_bitch:_ im gonna have to stop y'all right there

_ bitch:  _ i dont even want to know what happened, 

_ bitch:  _ anyways some dude tried to kidnap jisung,,, like, just now

_ channiechanniehaechannie: _ well that was fast!!

_ bitch: _ wtf do I do !

_ moonmin:  _ just wait and see what happens first

_ bitch:  _ bruh

🌅

Chenle taps his foot worriedly as he checks the time. The movie's starting in 10 minutes, yet Jisung wasn't here yet? Weird. 

With an exasperated sigh, he dials Jisung's number. It takes a few rings before he picks up.  _ He doesn't let it ring this long… something's wrong. _

"Sungie! Where are you? Did you get lost? I thought I sent you the location?" he says immediately after it picks up. 

There's an uncharacteristic silence when Jisung doesn't answer. 

"Hello? Ji?" Chenle asks, expression even more worried. 

"U-uh, Chenle? I'm a little lost, sorry, ah, I'll get there soon," Jisung's voice comes from the phone, stiffer than usual. 

"Mm, see ya," Chenle hangs the phone up before he opens Snapchat, looking for Jisung's location. 

He's on the other side of the city. That is  _ not  _ where he's supposed to be. 

Chenle inhales sharply as he figures out what's happening.  _ Aw, shit. _

Looks like he's got a kidnapping to deal with.

-

"—and, like, he's got the  _ cutest _ smile ever? His cheeks kinda scrunch up and he always looks so soft?" Chenle pauses as he makes sense of the voices coming from behind the door. He blinks.  _ Is that Jisung? _

"When he laughs he's so loud and it's so contagious, even I laugh, but I laugh at the most stupidest things— that's what he told me, by the way. But yeah, I  _ would _ like to date him, y'know? I just don't know  _ if _ he likes me back? Because we've kinda never talked about things like this?" Chenle's jaw drops, and his heart skips a beat.  _ What the hell, he likes me back? Holy fucking shit, I cannot!  _ He steadies himself on a wall, clutching his fast beating heart. There's a feeling that washes over him, but he can't decipher it. Is it relief? He doesn't know.

"Like seriously, we can never talk about serious subjects because he just manages to crack some jokes, and like I said, his laugh is  _ contagious _ —" Jisung's voice is interrupted by another voice in the room.

"Can you shut up, please." Judging by the sound, he's probably annoyed.

He chooses this moment to interrupt, he kicks the doors open. It makes a loud bang. "I'm gonna stop you right there, Hadyn." Golden ribbons wrap around his arms, ready to attack. 

He strolls into the room casually, ribbons dragging on the floor. 

"Bit. You finally decide to show up." Hadyn snarls with distaste. "Loverboy was really getting on my nerves, here." 

" _ Why _ does everyone keep calling Jisung 'loverboy'? I mean, I love him and all, but can we just call him Jisung?" Chenle drawls. 

Hadyn's face visibly drops. Chenle lets out a boisterous laugh as he readies his ribbons for attack. 

"Both of you are  _ so irritating _ ," Hadyn growls. He shoots the first shot, a tendril of shadow reaching out to him. Chenle dodges, sending back a glowing ribbon of his own. 

"Close your eyes, will ya, Jisung?" He shouts, dodging the rest of Hadyn's attacks. 

Focusing all his energy on his light ribbons, he sends hundreds of them in every direction of the room, except where Jisung was at. While the ribbons both disable Hadyn's powers and blinds him, he lunges forward to send a knockout punch to Hadyn. Hadyn falls immediately. 

Panting heavily, Chenle stumbles back to where Jisung's tied up, and quickly cuts through the ropes. Jisung stands up and holds Chenle steady. 

"Woah, are you okay?" He says worriedly. Chenle pulls out his (freshly cracked) phone, and mutters, "Call Haechan for me," before passing out. 

-

Chenle wakes up in a white room, one which he recognises as the HQ's medbay. 

"Chenle! You're awake!" He hears Jisung's voice from beside him. 

"Jisung?" He starts incredulously, "What are you doing here?" 

Jisung blinks at him, "You passed out, don't you remember?" He seems almost nervous. 

Chenle blanks out for a while, frowning. "Oh! Right!" He exclaims, snapping his fingers when he finally remembers. 

"Oh, shit," He remembers even more, and his face becomes red. "Uh," 

Jisung gets an idea of what he's thinking about, "I don't know how much of that you heard earlier in the warehouse place but, uh, I can explain!" 

"I would like to date you, too," Chenle blurts out before realising what he said. "Yeah, I would," he nods to himself.

Jisung turns even more red with every word he says.

"Anyways, can I kiss you?" He asks, softly. 

Jisung seems to shut down, short-circuiting. "Yeah," he whispers, barely audible.

Chenle presses a chaste kiss to his lips, grinning wildly. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time," 

"Yeah, me too," Jisung mutters, still surprised, "I- I think my heart's going to burst," 

"You're so cute, Jisungie," Chenle giggles, pressing another kiss to his lips, but this time, longer. 

The medbay's doors open, and— " Oh my  _ god _ , my  _ eyes— _ "

**Author's Note:**

> irrelevant info but if you're wondering: Donghyuck has some sort of fire power and Renjun has something to do with the moon?? yeah  
> the 'twist' is that it's from the superhero's pov this time. ... 
> 
> also I've been writing another fic (again!) so uh if you don't want to miss that maybe you could subscribe to me uwu


End file.
